Be Careful What You Wish For
by bellybilbil
Summary: Ryan was in love with Kelsi for the longest time but she always belonged to Jason. But when his wish came true, it came with a painful catch. ONE SHOT. RYELSI


**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Summary: Ryan was in love with Kelsi for the longest time but she always belonged to Jason. But when his wish came true, it came with a painful catch.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM and anything related to it.**

**A/N: So here's another one shot featuring East High's composer and choreographer. Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Three years

Three years already passed since they all graduated East High.

Three years after leaving for New York, Ryan Evans found himself back in Albuquerque… back where everything began for him and his friends.

But as he drove his car with his girlfriend sitting silently on the passenger's seat, he knew that he wasn't the only one not looking forward to this particular reunion. It was a hot summer's day before everyone's third year in college… and it was a particular day of every year that no one in their circle of friends looked forward to.

Glancing sideways at his girlfriend, Ryan couldn't help but bite his lower lip. What they were about to do soon was going to be hardest on her and he perfectly understood why. But he still couldn't help but worry since she didn't say much ever since they arrived at the airport.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Kelsi Neilsen snapped out of her thoughts and forced a small smile on her face. "I doubt they're worth that much."

"Albuquerque hasn't changed much since the last time we were here." He smiled back, trying to lighten up the mood.

Fortunately for him, it worked. She rolled her eyes good naturedly at him. "The last time we were here was a month ago."

"Which is why nothing much has changed." Ryan chuckled when she rolled her eyes once more. The car soon came to a stop in front of a very familiar house. He took note that there were other familiar cars parked around the area, meaning they were the last arrivals.

He exited the car, went around it and opened the door for Kelsi. "You ready?" He asked when she accepted the hand he offered.

"I'll be fine." Kelsi said after a soft sigh.

Ryan took her hand in his and laced their fingers together. "We'll be fine." He dropped a loving kiss on her forehead before he led the way inside the Bolton house. After a few knocks on the door, it was soon swung open and Coach Bolton stood before them.

"Hey, kids." He smiled at them but it wasn't a smile that reached his eyes. He knew that day was going to be hard for everyone, including him. "They're in the backyard."

"Thanks, Mr. Bolton." He said with a smile of his own and Kelsi smiled as well behind him. "It's good to see you again."

Coach Bolton shut the door after once the couple was inside the house. "You too, kids." He turned his attention to Kelsi and noticed that she was absorbed with her thoughts. He turned his attention back to Ryan with a look of concern on his face. Ryan could only sigh. "You should head to the backyard already."

"Yes, sir." Ryan smiled once more before he led the way to the backyard. Before he could even say anything in greeting, he found himself wrapped in a hug thanks to his twin and his girlfriend found herself in the arms of Troy Bolton. "Hey, Shar."

"I missed you." She said with a little pout.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "You just saw me two weeks ago when you visited."

Sharpay moved aside so that Zeke and Chad could greet her twin. "How's she holding up?" Zeke nodded towards Kelsi, who was in a brother-and-sister type of moment with Troy.

"She hasn't said much." Ryan replied as a look of sadness crossed her face as he looked at her. "Same thing as the past two times we've done this."

Zeke nodded, glancing at the bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Do you think Troy will get her to talk to him?"

"I doubt it." Chad shook his head. "If she hasn't talked to Ry, I doubt she'd talk to Hoops."

"I don't think anyone of us will get used to this." Taylor frowned as she and Gabriella joined the group watching Troy and Kelsi's private moment.

Sharpay pursed her lips when her brother zoned out as well. It wasn't the first time he did that on this occasion. "We might as well just get it over with."

Gabriella sighed as she made her way to her fiancé and her friend. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah." Troy replied as they exchanged concerned looks above Kelsi's head.

Once Ryan's arm was wrapped around Kelsi's shoulder, the group finally left the Bolton residence and headed straight to their respective cars. It wasn't a long drive to their intended destination… everyone falling silent as they began their short but sad journey.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Hey guys…" Martha Cox greeted them with a sad smile as they approached where she was standing.

Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor already had tears in their eyes as they all looked down at the slab of marble on the ground. _RIP: Jason Cross. Loving son, friend, classmate and teammate. You will always be a Wildcat._

"Hey, Cross." Chad smiled sadly as he set down the bouquet of flowers Zeke handed him. "Look who's here to visit you."

"Long time no see, bro." Troy held Gabriella's hand tighter for support. "How're you doing up there? Busy playing basketball?"

Martha sniffed. "We wish you're here… We miss you tons."

"But we'll reunite again when the time comes." Zeke smiled at the memory of his best friend as he tried to comfort his sobbing girlfriend. "So wait for us, okay?"

Everyone didn't say anything once more as they said their silent messages in their hearts. Three years passed since Jason Cross left them and they all could say that they still couldn't accept it. All they had left were the memories of him whether good, funny, irritating or just plain bad.

"We'll visit again soon, Jay. Promise." Gabriella allowed a few tears to drop before silently gesturing towards the cars. It was time for Kelsi and Ryan's private moment. "We'll wait in the car."

"Thanks." Ryan mouthed in reply as the rest mumbled their goodbye's and see you again's.

Soon after everyone else left did Kelsi's tears finally fell from her eyes. Ryan shed tears of his own as he stood behind her; his arms wrapped around her waist. "You really suck, Jay." She wiped the tears off her face. "You just had to leave us so soon… You know, Ry and I have so many stories to tell you about Julliard. I'm sure Chad wants to tell you so much about U of A. Troy and Gabby are getting married and they lack one grooms men."

Kelsi sniffed as one of her arms came to rest upon Ryan's. "We miss you a lot. But I know you're watching us wherever you are. So I'll see you soon." She managed to smile amidst her tears. "Thank you for giving me Ryan."

Another round of tears fell from his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Kelsi since she turned around in his arms. "Are you okay?" She asked, concern lacing her tone.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Go ahead to the car. I'll just take a minute."

She looked like she was about to ask why but she merely nodded. "I love you." Kissing him softly on the cheeks, she wiped his tears off his face before leaving.

"Hey, buddy." His voice broke as he spoke. "Tell me something… Am I taking care of Kelsi the way you expected me to?" He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Until now, I can't forget that conversation we had… when you found out about what's gonna happen…"

"_Ryan."_

_The blonde choreographer paused in his tracks. He was already late for class but he chose to turn around and face Jason Cross. There was something in his voice that made Ryan think that they were about to talk about something important. "Anything I can do for you?"_

"_Actually, there is." Jason smiled… but it was a very sad one. "You're in love with Kelsi, aren't you?"_

_All the color drained from Ryan's face as he looked at the composer's boyfriend. "What are you talking about?"_

"_People may think I'm dumb but I'm not." He laughed but there was no humor in it at all. "You've loved her for a long time already."_

"_It doesn't matter."_

"_For me, it does."_

_Ryan frowned. "Look, Jason. I don't really want to start any argument or fight with you. I'm late for cl–"_

"_I need you to do something for me."_

_There was the urgency in his voice again. There was something really off. He never saw this side of the jock before. "What is it?"_

"_Take care of Kelsi for me."_

_He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this some kind of joke? "What? What are you talking about?"_

"_You see, I have to leave anytime soon." The basketball player leaned against the lockers. "You're the only one who I know would take care of Kelsi well… possibly, better than I do."_

"_Leave soon?" Ryan repeated. "I don't get it."_

"_I have cancer, Evans." Jason looked at him straight in the eyes. "It's terminal. I'm going to die sooner or later and I don't want Kelsi to suffer."_

_His jaw locked. "This isn't a funny joke, Cross."_

_The raven haired man rolled his eyes. "I may be the team's clown at times but I won't joke about something like this."_

_Ryan opened his mouth, only to close it again. "Why me?"_

"_Like what I said, I know you'll take care of her." He replied. "I know you'll love her and be there for her. She matters a lot to me and I want her in capable hands when I'm gone."_

_Jason didn't bother to wait for a reply. He turned and walked away, leaving a very shocked Ryan Evans behind. Ryan didn't want to believe a single thing he said… but as he stood beside Jason's hospital bed a few months later, he knew it was time to make the promise._

"_I'll take care of her." Ryan smiled sadly at his weak friend. "I promise, Jason. I promise."_

"_Thanks." He managed a small smile. "That makes me feel so much better and at ease." _

"Of all places you had to tell me, you had to do it in the hallway." Ryan rolled his eyes. "But I promised you, Jason Cross. I promised you I'd love her and take good care of her for as long as I live. I'll never break my promise." He tucked his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "There will always be a part for you in her heart. I think you should know that."

Another sigh escaped his lips.

"Thank you for giving me Kelsi."


End file.
